


The Cycle of Life and Death

by Shannalot



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, Graphic Description, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The price of betraying the Pookan brotherhood is a steep price to pay, but it is one that must be payed. In blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cycle of Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do a work with my oc's so i hope you guys dont mind all too much! It was a bit spur of the moment too so yeah!

“Falion! Take out that wretched frost brat!” Called out Pitch. Falion clenched his scythe tightly in his paws and glanced at the boy. The time he had spent with him and the other guardians was something he would not forget. He would feel guilt and remorse for this, but he was a soldier loyal to a fault. He was being used he knew. This was not the Great Golden General Kozmotis Pitcher. This was Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. This was a fearling king. A monster greater than any other.

“Falion! Please! Don't do this!” Came the panicked cry of one E. Aster Bunnymund. Bunnymund. Falion felt a flash of rage brighter and more violent than a new born star. “Whatever you're misgivings about me and my family are warranted! I get that we messed up! But please don't do this! He's just using you to get at me because he cant kill me!”

“Oh go suck an egg rabbit...” Pitch drawled as he stepped from the shadows and pinned him to the ground. “Well Falion? Are you not a loyal soldier as you told me? This rodents family is the main reason the golden age fell. Make him pay.”

“Falion!” Oh, that voice. That voice isn't going to help this any. “Falion man come on! I swore I would protect you with my life, but this! If you side with that monster I...” That voice normaly so smooth and relaxed. Nothing ever really got to Kudzu. The raccoon had worked his way in to Falions heart so fully that the thought that this would be the first thing to upset him and ruin everything made his very core ache with regret. “I'll keep them off of you until you make the right choice but by all that is right please, please make the right fucking choice...or ill kill you myself.” The last bit was a low growl that only just covered the sob. The raccoon raised his shield and slammed it on the ground sending a burst of magic around them. “You know how my wards work Falion. It'll keep anyone and everyone out for a while.” Falion clenched his jaw tightly. This wasn't how he wanted it. It shouldn't be how it is.

“My choice was taken away from me. Bunnymund you and your family doomed the Golden Age in to oblivion. It's on your head! All of it!” Falion yelled and stared down at the struggling pooka and an overwhelming fear took hold of him. “Your family was so important. It had its fingers in every possible possible thing on the galaxy. No one but the Lunafs could be royalty but your clan wormed its way in to their side like some kind of parasite and you gained so much. So much in fact that the Tsar's gave your family the knowledge of where the First Light of creation was and moved it without telling the rest of the Pookan people!” Falion stared down at Jack Frost as he held him under foot by the neck. It wasn't fair to this boy. What he was going to do. But he would make Bunnymund suffer for his fathers sins, as some humans seem fond of saying. He yanked Jack Frost up off the ground by his hoodie and planted his scythe in to the ground. “Jack Frost. For crimes against the Golden Empire, The Pookan Brootherhood, and the billions of lives lost to the Fearlings due to the hubris of your mate and his family. You will pay the price. Death.” He placed a paw on the boys chest and for a brief moment the boy looked scared before schooling it in to something more defiant. It truly was not fair.

“Falion don't do this!” He heard Kudzu call out. He looked over and saw the raccoon ready to draw his sword at any moment. His face twisted in anguish at the mere thought of drawing his sword against Falion.

“I'm sorry Kudzu, I must.” Falion pushed magic in to Jack Frost and the boy let out a surprised gasp. He glared up at the boy before whispering. “You know this magic. I know you do. The cycle of life and death will continue. They will live. You will die.” He dropped the boy on to the ground and drew his scythe up quickly from its place. He looked over at Kudzu, tears in his eyes. “I am sorry, my love.” With that he plunged the scythe down and pierced Jack Frosts heart. The ward went down, and Falion felt a burning pain in his lower abdomen. At that moment he knew. Kudzu true to his word had struck to try and stop him. He looked up and saw nothing but the same fury he felt when he looked at Bunnymund. He could faintly hear the wails and pleas of some one. Most likely Bunnymund. And some one laughing. Most likely Pitch.

“How dare you!” Kudzu sobbed. “How dare you!” he yelled this time. He plunged the blade farther in and he could feel him start to push his magic in to the blade. The blade had been ornate and looked more like it was meant for conducting lighting. He knew that was the case with Kudzus offensive magic. He channeled electricity in to his blade upon a thrust like this to cauterize the wound shut and keep them alive longer so he could enjoy the fight. Only this time, he didn't think he would live long enough for Falion to get another word in. In an instant he felt all his muscles lock up as the volts of electricity ran through him. He felt his lungs begin to seize, he couldn't breath. At this rate he would suffocate to death. Sooner than he had expected he felt the blade pull out and with the the current stopped as he fell to the ground.

“Well well Bunnymund! Looks like you get to be the heroic last Pookan Brother after all! Oh such a shame. I do hate to lose such a good pawn. He hated you more than the fearlings you know?” Pitch stepped back and let go of Bunnymund who quickly ran to the side of his mate. In shock and unable to cry.

“Jackie...?” He whimpered. “Jack mate. Please look at me.” The only response he got was a vacant stare. “Oh love. Please no. I...” He held his mate close in his arms and sobbed. As the world went dark and everything became muted. Falion faintly heard what could only be Jack Frosts voice.

“Bunny...?” a shocked gasp came from everyone. Falion would know no more.


End file.
